Recently used various electronic devices may execute a web browser and receive various pieces of information from a server existing on the network.
When a web browser is executed, the electronic device may display a web document containing the information received from the server and also display information (for example, a Uniform Resource Locator or “URL”) related to a location which provides the web document in an address bar of the web browser.